1. Field
The following description relates to a communication security method and apparatus of a first node and a second node communicating with each other based on a full duplex communication scheme using a near field.
2. Description of Related Art
A security technology used in a general communication system employs an encryption scheme in layer 2, layer 3, or other higher order layers. The encryption scheme may be used to encrypt data for transmission and reception of data by a public-key encryption or a private key encryption. The encryption scheme may ensure security based on a mathematical logic, regardless of a characteristic of a physical layer, namely, a characteristic of a communication channel. For example, when a communication device, outside devices secured to communicate with each other, acquires information on how to decrypt an encrypted text through a predetermined route, communication security between the devices may be useless.
In particular, in a near field channel, communication devices may individually detect a change in a near field based on a change in positions of the communication devices within the near field. For example, a transmitter may determine whether a receiver exists within a near field, and whether a communication device, other than the receiver and the transmitter, exists within the near field by transmitting a signal or the like. In an example in which the communication device exists within the near field while the transmitter transmits information to the receiver, the transmitter may transmit energy using an Induced Energy (IE) modulation scheme based on a characteristic of the near field to prevent the communication device from decrypting the information.
However, when the communication device is disposed close to either the transmitter or the receiver, the communication device may decrypt information of either the transmitter or the receiver.